


frankcest piss what can i say

by Originalscreenplay



Category: Frank Iero - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: FrankIero, M/M, Piss, Smut, Teacher/Student, Watersports, cum, degrading, frankcest, omo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originalscreenplay/pseuds/Originalscreenplay
Summary: it’s teacher frank x TA frankie and piss i wrote this as a joke idk if it’s good merry christmas
Relationships: Frank Iero/Frank Iero
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	frankcest piss what can i say

Frankie sat in Mr ieros class patiently, he was the the last period of the day and Mr Iero had asked frankie to stay after class and help him grade the finals. Frankie has a big crush on Mr Iero and was sad he was graduating soon, he would miss Mr Iero. 

Frankie raised his hand. “Yes frankie?” Mr iero asked. 

frankie blushed, “may i go to the bathroom Mr. iero?” 

“No Frankie you can hold it until after class okay?” Mr Iero said firmly. Frankie nodded and tried not to think of his aching bladder. 

after fifteen minutes frankie was getting desperate, squirming around in his chair. The bell finally rang leaving a desperate frankie barely not peeing himself. He quickly got up to go to the bathroom but Mr iero stopped him.

“Frankie i really need your help right now can you stay for me?” Mr iero asked him. Frankie eager to please stayed behind, it wasn’t that bad right? 

“Of course sir.” frankie replies a hint of desperation in his voice. 

“good boy” Mr iero almost taunts as the last student walks out of the class and he locks the door. “Okay frankie how bad to you have to pee?”

“i have to pee very bad Mr iero.” frank said squirming. Mr iero pushed Frankie into his desk putting small amounts of pressure on his bladder while pinning him down. 

“Does baby boy need to pee now?” Mr. Iero asked massaging frankie’s back. Frankie moaning in desperation the slight touching of his bladder and the back rubbing was relaxing him to the point he was almost pissing. 

“Y-yes sir really bad.” frankie said squirming under the older man. 

“okay baby you need to hold it until i cum, okay?” Mr iero pulling franks pants down to his thighs and moved the back side of his boxers down to reveal frankies asshole but keep him still clothed.

“Y-yes sir of c-course.” Frankie said suddenly aware of his ass revealed to his teacher. Mr iero unzipped his pants and revealed his cock, reaching into his drawer and taking out his lube stash.

after lubing his cock Mr Iero pushed it into Frankies asshole. Frankie shuddered from the entry and his aching bladder, his own dick going stiff, he was desperate to pee. Mr iero began swiftly thrusting into Frankies ass.

“Good boy taking all of Sirs cock when he’s so desperate.” Mr iero said cockily, thrusting harder, frankie started moaning filling the air with the sounds of his desperate pleasure.

“Sir please i need to pee so bad i can’t hold it.” Frankie begged his cock ok the verge of leaking in his pants.

“No frankie you can’t pee yet i haven’t come, be a good slut and stop talking now.” Mr iero said annoyed of frankies begging, frankie nodded his head moaning within his lips.

Frankie tried to squirm but couldn’t under his teachers firm grip, his cock leaking piss, he moaned loudly, “Sir i am so sorry, i can’t hold it.” frankie said his cock releasing the piss it’s soaking through his boxing down into his pants covering his quivering body in his own piss, Mr iero still fucking him rougher now he’s disobeyed him.

“Now that’s a bad boy frankie, why couldn’t my little whore hold his own pee like a good boy.” Mr iero said aggressively, he thrusted two last hard and rough thrusts before cumming inside frankie. “now the bad boy deserves a punishment for disobeying me.” 

Mr iero moved to the front of the messy little whore, he was trembling covered in his own piss and leaking Mr ieros cum. “I know what he deserves,” Mr iero grabbed his penis pointing it to the upper side of frankies body. He smirked and starting peeing all over the dry part of Frankie, making sure his was completely soaked in urine. “Now the little slut is completely covered in filthy urine like a good whore.” 

Frankie felt warm urine spray his face and chest his ass leaking warm cum, he cock aching to cum, he tasted Mr ieros piss on his lips, he shivered his pleasure. “now can the slut cums his pants like the whore he is?” Mr iero said walking closer to frankie and rubbing his cock through his piss soaked boxers. Frankie let out another moan and nodded cumming right in Mr iero hands covered in his and Mr iero fluids.


End file.
